The United States and other developed nations are greatly concerned with producing low caloric content food products which also have reduced saturated fat and cholesterol levels. This concern stems from medical findings that high intake of fat and cholesterol may lead to arterial and heart disease. However, an obstacle to achieving a healthier diet is the public's enjoyment of fried foods. A glance at nearly any restaurant menu will probably reveal several dishes prepared by frying. This may be a mere appetizer of battered and fried mushrooms to a main dish of fried shrimp. Moreover, the food selections offered by fast food restaurant chains are monopolized by a variety of battered and fried foods such as fried chicken, fish fillet, chicken sandwiches, and chicken nuggets to name only a few. The health conscious consumer is, therefore, torn between reducing fat intake and enjoying fried foods.
Food coatings have been developed and are currently well known in the food industry. The coating described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,600, issued to Suderman, illustrates a recently developed coating for simulating a fried appearance on foods after baking This coating, however, does not provide a suitable means to reduce fat retention during actual frying.
Conventional frying batters also become weak during frying and do not maintain their integrity. Specifically, a batter may experience "blow-outs" during frying due to pressure built up between the batter and the food product causing the batter to fall off of the food. A stronger coating would greatly improve the appearance of fried foods.
Development is currently advancing in the area of food ingredient additives or substitutes to produce low calorie foods in response to consumer's increased desire for healthier diets. In the past decade, powdered cellulose has gained prominence as a food ingredient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,021 issued to Richardson discloses an oleaginous, fibrous simulated food product wherein fibrous cellulose is used to form a component of a base composition. A variety of products can be produced such as margarine, coffee creamers or dips. However, Richardson is not directed to a batter to aid in reducing fat retention during frying.
Moreover, cellulose has also been used as a flour substitute to produce a low calorie food product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,580, issued to Torres, discloses a flour substitute wherein plant cellulose, such as the type sold under the tradename "Solka-Floc" is used to produce such a product. However, this substitution additionally requires a gum and an emulsifier for acceptable results and is primarily limited to baked goods such as breads, cakes or crusts.
Therefore, the prior art fails to address a farinaceous composition for preparing battered and fried foods which will reduce fat content without sacrificing the moisture content of fried foods to produce a food which is visually appealing and appetizing to the consumer. Moreover, a stronger batter which will remain on the food and maintain its integrity during frying will also be beneficial to the food preparation industry.